The present invention relates to safety syringe device having a needle bending device which bends the needle after the syringe is used.
A conventional hypodermic syringe is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally barrel 80 with a plunger 82 movably received therein. A needle assembly 81 has a locking tip 812 which is secured to the connection port 801 of the barrel 80 and a needle 811 is connected to a needle hub on the locking tip 812. The user may use two fingers to pull the finger flange 802 on the barrel 80 and push the plunger 82 toward the needle 811 to eject the medicine in the barrel 80 from the needle 811. A cap 83 is used to be mounted to the locking tip 812 so as to cover the needle 811 such that the user is not hurt by the needle 811. Nevertheless, the nurses are often hurt by the needles when re-capping the cap 83 and this makes the nurses under a tremendous risk of being affected by various types of diseases. Although there are safety syringe devices developed in the market, a complex mechanism is involved during retrieving the needles into the barrel after the process of injection is completed. In other words, those safety syringe devices are so expensive that only a small part of the hospitals afford then.
The present invention intends to provide a safety syringe device that includes a simple means which bends the needles after the injection is completed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a safety syringe device which comprises a barrel with a plunger movably inserted therein and a needle assembly with a needle is connected to the connection port of the barrel. A tube has a first end and a second end which is fixedly connected to the first end of the barrel and the needle extends through the first end of the tube.
A sleeve is slidably mounted to the barrel and the tube. A cover is pivotably connected an edge of a first end of the sleeve and a part of the cover is biased to be stopped by in contact with the needle assembly when the sleeve is positioned in a ready position. The cover is pivoted to cover the first end of the sleeve when the sleeve is pulled away from the barrel and positioned at an operation position.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.